The Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) is a rich data set for the investigation of a variety of topics related to maternal and child health. Recent projects have also begun to utilize the serum collected from pregnant women and their neonates as part of this study, which, along with data collected as for the original study and subsequently, provides a unique resource. Areas investigated in FY 05 include, time required to become pregnant and adverse outcomes of the pregnancy, maternal serum estrogen and androgen levels and cryptorchidism in male infants, maternal obesity and twinning, perinatal risk factors for subsequent adult-onset schizophrenia, maternal smoking and childhood growth. Work begun during FY05 includes use of oxygen during neonatal resuscitation and subsequent development of childhood cancer, in-utero tobacco smoke exposure and subsequent age at menarche, smoking and SGA versus preeclampsia, whether use of aspirin in early pregnancy is associated with the occurrence of spontaneous abortion, and whether markers of restricted fetal growth are associated with blood pressure at age 7.